


revenge

by kalypsobean



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, it's a very distinctive ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/gifts).

There's one thing more annoying than Parker when she's obsessed with something and Eliot is never talking about that again, so the most annoying thing he can actually talk about is Parker and her obsessions.

In this case, it's Parker being obsessed with him. Money, he can at least understand. 

"So what's so special about it?" she asks, again, and he would trade his second best knife set if she would at least stare from outside the kitchen, instead of right behind him. 

Instead he moves aside. "I already told you. You want to know so bad? Make it yourself." After all, he's never seen Parker learn better than by doing shit.

He maybe feels a little bad when Parker brings him a sandwich, and, okay, it's not the sandwich, because he makes very distinctive sandwiches and Parker clearly put the mustard on after the butter instead of mixing the mustard into the butter (there's totally a difference), but the look on Hardison's face when Nate tells him to keep the kitchen clean or find somewhere else to store his soda is _priceless_.


End file.
